


A Tale of Fallen Warriors

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem commemorating all those who died in the Second Wizarding War.





	A Tale of Fallen Warriors

A tale of fallen warriors, a lament for the fallen ones:   
Here Hogwarts mourns her children, her dead daughters and dead sons.   
They fell in greatest honor as they conquered evil’s might   
And held the field of battle ‘twixt the darkness and the light.

First Cedric Diggory slaughtered ‘ere was danger even known;   
Then innocent Sirius Black, godfather fighting for his own.

The tragic end of Emmeline Vance that gave a spy rapport;   
And Bertha Jorkins’ death, unmourned, dismissed with no report.

As Mad-Eye Moody, doomed despite his constant vigilance,   
So Charity Burbage, caught for Muggle Studies eminence.

Bathilda Bagshot as a trap, Florean Fortescue,   
Frank Bryce, unknowing muggle, Broderick Bode for what he knew.

Great Albus Dumbledore’s sacrifice they could not comprehend;   
Brave Severus Snape his loyal killer, faithful to the end.

Ted Tonks, husband and father, murdered for his muggle birth;   
Free house-elf Dobby’s life and death showed loyalty’s great worth.

Young Colin Creevey who refused to leave as war was waged,   
Fred Weasley, fearless, laughing, as the battle ‘round him raged.

Good Remus Lupin fought to win his son a better life,   
And Nymphadora Tonks who would not leave him, faithful wife.

To save the rest young Harry Potter offered his own blood—   
‘Twas by love’s sacrifice that he and they triumphant stood.

So claim the field of battle, you who fell in righteous cause!   
The victor’s banner flies, where raised by courage as it was   
‘Twill never fall while those remaining hold its meaning fast,   
Remembering they who died with honor, heroes at the last.


End file.
